The goal of the Cell and Molecular Imaging (CMI) Core is to provide RFK-IDDRC investigators with a comprehensive package of expert guidance, training and assistance in optical, electron and related microscopy techniques and image processing, together with access to costly state-of-the-art equipment. It is expected that the vast majority of IDDRC investigators will make use of this Core given its widespread and fundamental applicability to biological studies. This Core, previously known as the Morphology Core, has existed at Einstein for over 20 years, and has grown from two widefield light microscopes and one electron microscope to a compendium of multiple facilities. Its recognized broad utility to investigators also garnered generous financial support from the Department of Neuroscience, both to sustain personnel as well as to provide for purchase of additional equipment during the absence of NICHD-sponsored center funding. This permitted continued Core growth and uninterrupted service to investigators both inside and outside of the Kennedy Center. Core resources include specialized widefield microscopes and electron microscopes that are utilized for a wide array of specimens and purposes by IDDRC investigators. Samples come from a variety of animal species and include cells, tissue sections or slices, organotypic preparations or whole organisms. Specific microscopy goals for IDDRC investigators are diverse and include studies focused on areas such as cell organization or cytoarchitecture, intracellular organelle distribution, and changes in pathologic markers. Live cell or tissue imaging studies are also carried out, including tracer studies for analysis of organelle transport and turnover. All studies benefit from expert advice and assistance from experienced Core personnel followed by comprehensive image acquisition and analysis. Utility of the Core is further extended by its provision of equipment for high-resolution laser-assisted dissection for gene expression and proteomic studies on tissue and cell preparations, and biolistic technology for facile delivery of naked DNA constructs. The goal is not only to facilitate high-end equipment use, but also to educate and provide highly personalized advice and support to investigators on all relevant methods from initial specimen preparation to final packaging of data for publication or presentation.